My New Life in Konoha
by dathyppie
Summary: What would I do if I was transported into the world of Naruto of which I am a major fan. simple answer obliterate canon with extreme prejudice. this is the first Self-Insert story I've ever done and I wanted to give it a try after reading some really good ones on here. read, review and try to enjoy the ride
1. Chapter 1

AN: so I had this idea while I was cleaning a fryer at work, I read an amazing story called a song for them which at the time I am writing this is not completed, what would I do if I was transported into the naruto world which I am a major fan of. This story will focus mostly on action adventure and humor, it will contain romance but unlike my other stories it will not be a focal point. Now on with the show.

Chapter 1 I hate Mondays

EUREKA, I finally figured out why Garfield hates Mondays. See he was just a normal lazy lasagna loving man then one Monday boom, he pissed off some all powerful interdimensional goddess and he finds himself in a cat body. I can relate man, truly, I was just walking home from work this chick just bumped into me as she was leaving Starbucks. I'll cut her slack cause the sidewalk was pretty busy, so I turn too apologise and immediately she begins screaming at me about how I ruined her new blouse.

Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut but it had been a pretty shitty day. In hindsight saying, "ya know lady this is why you don't wear a white top over black undergarments if ya wanna keep Victoria's secret on the down low," probably wasn't the greatest idea. I think she literally blew a gasket, she got red in the face and began sputtering before she gave me the most impressive death glare I've seen in quite some time.

"You cretin how dare you. You… you will suffer for this. You will pay for this embarrassment with trials and turmoil. Say your final prayer pathetic ingrate." Now at this point I was expecting a few things to happen maybe she would pull out a wand and robe and try to avadacabra me into oblivion like a lot of other harry potter fangirls have over the years, or maybe to start trying to crush my throat with the force like some Vader wannabe.

What I wasn't expecting was for a massive column of light to appear around me or for every fucking inch of my body to feel like it's on fire or to feel like I was going face first into a paper shredder. I don't think anyone could blame me for screaming out in pain but what I did next was incredibly stupid. I wasn't thinking clearly the pain was clouding my mind. So through the pain I managed to lock eyes with this bitch and give her a full force haymaker before i blacked out from the pain.

Ok I admit it I'm a moron, but come on this was ridiculous well at least the pain stopped but now my body feels weird. Opening my eyes I come face to snarling snout with big red and fuzzy. ''you've got to be fucking kidding me.' Looking around too try and see more all I can tell is I'm being carried by someone, male judging by lack of titties, and he was heading straight for the pissed off kaiju.

Inside I'm freaking out I'm not good enough to be naruto I don't have a heart of gold and a can do lovable attitude. On the outside it only comes out as the occasional gurgle or cry. The man, who I now know is Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage my new papa, gently tries to calm me down while speaking to someone else nearby. This terrified me because I understood it, it was English. "We don't have much time if I don't act the kyuubi will destroy konoha." At this point I close my eyes and try too will my time in lalaland to go the fuck away. This is just a dream it has to be.

It doesn't work I'm still here forced to watch the death of two great people to save their home and their son, some may not see it that way given the fourth sealed kurama in naruto but if he hadn't there would be no konoha, meaning naruto would have died too. It was a difficult choice but he made it, and now I'm making one similar. 'kurama' crying out in my head with my meager chakra I grab a hold of him during the sealing, I have his attention but also my parents, "kushina the kyuubi's chakra it isn't splitting. It was for a second but now the yin and yang aspects have merged again there heading for naruto." That was all I heard before an enraged roar escapes kurama and his chakra heads straights for me and once more I black out from the pain, goodbye moon.

When my eyes next open I'm in my old body, "oh thank the heavens it was a dream."

**"This Is no dream boy."** A deep guttural voice says from behind me. I twist around so fast that I fall back on my ass all over again, **"now how did you know my name?"** He all but screams before slamming bodily into the bars.

"Well it's a long story but since you and I are in this together I can tell you, though it would be easier to show you once I figure out how." come on jay think all those fan fiction stories said if you imagine hard enough it'll happen. Focusing my mind to make a wall mounted plasma screen tv to view my memories on. It worked, kinda I got my old 52 inch crtv from when I was a child. "Well you enjoy the marathon I'm gonna go check out my new home," turning the tv on it begins to play happy memories I know won't last walking away I take in the sight before me and immediately wanna hurl. Of course I would get the sewer why would I get anything nice. Fuck this I'm not standing in knee deep shit water every time I wanna talk to kurama.

Sitting down and really thinking about what I would like to see in here when I come to visit my center of peace, my happy place. Well there were some woods back home the trees seemed too reach out towards the sky in autumn the leaves became a swirling litany of red orange and browns. I hear a surprised intake of breath from behind me, opening my eyes I find out why. All around me the walls begin to crumble the water beneath me is replaced by a grassy field. With a final push the sewer fades and the trees begin to grow, farther out I see brilliant greens more vibrant than I ever saw in life, surrounding me and kurama the leaves are a mesmerising shade of scarlet. A massive tree erupts in the center of the forest growing up past the tops of the others, before a treehouse like straight outta Tarzan appears, I take it that's where I'll show up when I come in here. Turning to face kurama I see the cage gone in its place is a den with an entrance large enough for him too come and go as he pleases, looking at the tv I see it's playing memories from my years after school, many depressing memories but by that point I had already read the entire naruto manga.

"so now you know everything kurama, the few happy memories surrounded by an ocean of awful ones. I don't expect you too just straight up be my best friend but I was hoping maybe we could be partners or if nothing else you could teach me. I know a lot, more than I ever really should, but I don't know how to put that knowledge to practical effect. Plus I'm stuck in this useless infant body for awhile, what do ya say?" If I could get this too work it increases my chance of survival in this world damn near tenfold.

**"only if you refer to me as kurama-sensei, now come here and sit in the lotus position."** I do as he instructs only for kurama to growl, **"kit I can read your thoughts I am a not a he. Now sit."**

"Oh whoops guess I should have asked before assuming. Sorry kurama-sensei." I sit down before her, "now what sensei?"

**"Meditate, while in here that level of meditation will allow your body to go on ''autopilot' don't worry about going too far I'll wake you before that."**

"You have gotta be shitting me there actually is a timeskip no jutsu? Haha haha." I lose it at this point.

**"Focus, do you want to be stuck in this sniveling useless body?"** Kurama roars at me snapping me out of my joyous laughter. Getting serious I focus on my old methods of meditating, breathe in then release, I'm a stone in the center of the river let the anger flow off me, slowly I reach deep into that zenith that perfect peace. If I had been paying it any attention the tv shows how my life advanced as years go by. **"Now get out of here kit, and enjoy trying how ro figure out your chakra."**

Forced out of my mind I wake up in a shitty bed in a large room where other kids sleep as well, looking out the window it's still quite early in the morning. Getting up and heading somehow knowing my way around here, man if I wasn't already used to autopilot bullcrap this would be unnerving. Looking into the mirror I appear to be roughly 4 maybe 5. Well if i've got time too stand here being a dumbass i've got time too actually get myself back into shape.

Heading back into the room i woke up in, i can only assume this is an orphanage, i get dressed in the clothes that were laid out beside my bed, a simple grey t-shirt and black shorts, before heading downstairs, even though it's early several adults are already up and walking around doing their jobs. Unlike what i'd read in plenty of fanfictions they didn't seem to be disgusted by my presence they just carried on their way. I walk out back before i scale the tree in the back of the orphanage, i've always been able to think clearer in the trees high above the ground. All i know is this is gonna suck, and i have a lot of work cut out for me. Story of my life i guess i should probably just do what i did back then, take it a day at a time and try not to let my inner demons destroy me from the inside out.

Taking a deep breath of the freshest air i've ever experienced the few worries i had at this point begin to fade but that same deep well of pain won't fade and i know what is causing it, i'll never get too see my friends and family again. They're gone well actually it's more like i'm gone but i can't let that stop me here if i give up even though this isn't my original life it's still mine to live. That means the promises i made back then to never give up to keep living no matter how hard it gets are still valid, i can't give up too do so would break those promises and destroy the bonds i worked so hard to keep. Letting my mind wander i begin to hum to myself before the words to a song that i had more or less become obsessed with back in my first life flow through me and out into the air.

**_I'm holding back right now, 'Cause I'm numb to what's around, I miss the life I used to have with you right here, Now everything has turned to grey, And I'm blacking out the shades for now_**

**_Let me be sad, Even for a little while, Just a chance to catch my breath, Let me be sad, Even for a little while, 'Cause it's all that I have left, When all I see are the memories, I don't want to lose a thing_**

_**Let me be sad, let me be sad**_

_**Can you see it in my eyes I've been distant?, 'Cause I can't tell if it's the end or the beginning, I know I haven't been myself, I'll admit it, And I put up walls, so if I burned any bridges just know, I'm doing everything i can to try and fix it, But knowing me I'll probably miss it, These voices get so vicious, Feels like I'm rippin' stitches, I wish some days I could go back, Before life changed, it was so fast, That time is gone and I know that**_

_**So please**_

_**Let me be sad, Even for a little while, Just a chance to catch my breath, Let me be sad, Even for a little while, 'Cause it's all that I have left, When all I see are the memories, I don't want to lose a thing**_

_**Let me be sad, let me be sad**_

_**I'm doing everything i can to try and fix it, But knowing me I'll probably miss it, These voices get so vicious, Feels like I'm rippin' stitches, I wish some days I could go back, Before life changed, it was so fast, That time is gone and I know that, All that we have is a moment**_

_**So please**_

_**Let me be sad, Even for a little while, Just a chance to catch my breath, Let me be sad, Even for a little while, 'Cause it's all that I have left, When all I see are the memories, I don't want to lose a thing**_

_**Let me be sad, let me be sad**_

_**I'm holding back right now**_

_**(Let me be sad)**_

_**'Cause I'm numb to what's around**_

_**I miss the life I used to have with you right here**_

_**Now everything has turned to grey**_

_**And I'm blacking out the shades for now**_

(let me be sad by i prevail)

As i finish my song i begin to hear the sniffling sound of someone trying not to cry, looking down from the branch i was lounging in i see one of the caretakers, a quick search and i know her name is Kara thanks to the autopilot memories. "Oh sorry Kara was i bothering you i'll stop."

"Naruto where did you learn to sing like that? It was beautiful." she says as she wipes the few tears from her eyes, before walking over to the tree i'm sitting in, "i came to get you breakfast is ready. Why have i never heard you sing before?"

I hop of my branch and land in front of her, "Well i don't really sing in front of people i didn't think it was all that special, did you really like it?" i can't help but ask as we walk back inside the building to go and eat, i've always loved too sing for as long as i can remember some pieces were more difficult for me too learn than others but in the end my voice hadn't been my only instrument, i also played piano, cello, and the bass guitar. I would love to be able to continue to sing and play songs if i can get it settled in quickly as 'naruto behavior' then maybe i could, it had been one of my coping mechanisms.

"Of course i liked it Naruto, why would i lie to you?" she asks as she leads me into the dining hall, and she wouldn't from my autopilot memories Kara never lied…. To anyone, probably some kind of personal hate of liers, i can relate to that at least. I grin up at her before running off too get some grub the only thing that could and still can get me to act like an excitable kid, FOOD. And so began my new life, a bit more hectic, a bit darker, but i'll pull through i always do because i promised to never give up and like the Naruto i grew up reading about i never break my promises.

AN: So there you all have it a chapter in the random ass idea that popped into my head, no worries just cause i'm writing this doesn't mean i'm abandoning my other stories. My roommate just got a laptop and is allowing me to use it for writing and since we work opposite shifts and have different sleep schedules we never really conflict over who gets to use it and we probably never will because i'll be getting a desktop here in a couple months. So if you like it and wanna talk review, if you hate it and wanna tell my how garbage my writing is or compare my work too a stinking pile of refuse, go ahead and review. Catch y'all in the next chapter peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: well i can honestly say i wasn't expecting such positive reception to this story, not that i'm complaining i love that so many of you decided to read it the day i post a chapter, and that some of you liked it enough to favorite and follow. I hope i can keep your interests on the story and i don't disappoint y'all, even if i did though id still post chapters. Please note that within this story it will seem as though i am overpowering naruto, but that is merely because i as a person would learn as much as i possibly can, and know that i will also be increasing the difficulty of 'main villains'. Now on with the show.

**this is kurama speaking**

'this is me thinking'

"this is me or others talking"

_**this is me singing**_

**"THIS IS OTHERS SCREAMING/TECHNIQUES"**

_"THIS IS ME SCREAMING/TECHNIQUES"_

CH2: Epic Training Montage

The months went by in pretty much the same way, at nights i would speak with and learn from kurama. She had finally forgiven me for thinking she was a male. Once i woke up in the morning i would go and run through the busy streets of the village, i did this to work on my speed and agility running around a track helps with speed sure but if you don't know how to run through a crowded street good luck chasing a target. After a couple hours of that i would head back to the orphanage climb my tree to relax and end up singing a song from back then. Kara would then come get me once breakfast was done, i would eat and then the caretakers split us up by age group to teach us basic things like reading, writing, and math, basic kindergarten stuff, but it makes sense to teach us this before academy. Once that was done we'd get lunch then get sent off to do chores, these were simple like sweeping or cleaning the gutter basic housework. The other caretakers aside from Kara began to smile at me because i was the only kid in my age group that didn't complain about the chores, my guess had been close i had recently turned 5 before i exited autopilot.

Currently i'm sitting up in my tree relaxing after a particularly good run through the village, a lot of people were out and about early this morning. An unusual amount, my eyes widen at something i just realized after being here for nearly 4 months now i have yet to visit the old man, and he hasn't come to see me, but that was something he did regularly in the manga, anime, and nearly every fanfiction i read. 'Dammit you idiot, this isn't a story it's real life now, what is the guarantee that anything is the way you remember it.' i berate myself for being so stupid, out of the corner of my eye i see Kara walking up i turn to her, "hey Kara after breakfast can you take me to go see the hokage i need to talk to him about something big." i ask as i hop down to the ground.

"I'll see what i can do Naruto but the hokage is very busy." Kara says as we head inside to the dining hall as i walk off i see her go and talk to the head caretaker, an older woman named Suesitscu but everyone calls her Sue. i begin eating and talking animatedly with a couple of the other kids here, i've made a couple of friends with some of the older kids and all of the ones younger than me love my songs. As i continue i feel a hand on my shoulder, looking back i see Sue, "Finish up Naruto we have to be going soon. The hokage is expecting us." she says with her gentle and wise voice.

"Ok auntie sue, i'll finish up real soon." after saying that i begin to chow down with gusto leaving nothing on my plate, granted i grew up poor in my first life i learned to eat even if the food doesn't taste good, we never had it this bad back then. 'Kurama if he tries to get a yamanaka in my head can you hide my memories of my old life' i ask her silently in my mind.

**Of course kit, just go and speak with the old monkey.** Kurama mumbles out, she must have been sleeping but at least she'll help, it's not that i don't trust the old man. I don't know him and i don't want what i know becoming common knowledge. I smile as i finish my plate and walk it over to Nai who just nods her head at the tub of dirty dishes to her right. "I'm ready to go now auntie sue."

She smiles and begins to lead the way out of the building toward the hokage tower. I've known where it was this whole time i run by it every morning, but i never really stopped to look at it or the monument. Nothing i've ever seen or read does them justice, they are massive but not in a way that makes them seem to much. They hold a simple majesty about them like they're upholding a silent promise, guarding us from things we don't know. 'Have i ever mentioned i hate when i go philosophical at times.'

**Yes kit, all the time. I believe i've begun to call them thursday thoughts.** Kurama says with slight amusement and though she can be kind of bitchy she more often than not is just bored. We enter the tower and begin walking up the stairs, once we make it to the hokage's office i actually receive the first hate filled glare since i've been here. From the hokage's secretary…. I think it has nothing to do with who i am or what i hold, and more because she knows i'm going to distract the hokage from his paperwork.

"He's expecting you Sue, go on in and please make it quick we have a lot of paperwork piling up." the secretary says with a resigned sigh.

"Of course we'll be in and out before you know it." Sue says with a smirk on her face that clearly says to anyone looking 'we'll be done when were done.' and so we enter the office to see Hiruzen Sarutobi sitting behind his desk smoking from his pipe. When he sees us walk in he puts it out before leaning forward.

"Ah Sue lovely as ever, you said that naruto had important things to talk about?" he greets my caretaker before turning and looking at me, he smiles a gentle calming smile but if someone were to look past that they see the pain and sadness in his eyes. "Go ahead Naruto, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

I walk over to the window and look out at the mountain, but to the observant eye they can see which face i'm looking at, "Do you think he's proud of me old man? I remember everything, it took me awhile to figure out what it meant and to see if you'd ever tell me. I understand why you wouldn't but to be honest it hurt that you didn't old man. I know about the night of my birth i remember it vividly, i see it every night knowing what will happen and being able to do nothing to help. I remember watching my parents die right in front of me, before i ever had a chance to know them."

"How…." the old man is stunned, so is sue i don't think this is what she was expecting. I turn around to look at them and smile though it holds no joy i lock eyes with the old man. His eyes widen and for a moment he doesn't seem to see me like he's looking at me but seeing someone else. "Minato… very well, come here naruto. I'll tell you everything. Sue you may go i'll be sure to bring him back before dark."

"Yes hokage-sama." Sue bows before smiling at me and then leaving. I turn to look at the old man who pulls a book out of one of his drawers at first i thought it was an icha icha novel but no the cover was different. I realize that it's The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja, he hands it to me before standing and walking over to the picture of the fourth. He moves it to the side still not having said a word before flashing through handseals faster than i can follow. Placing his hand on the wall it lights up like the fourth of july as it fades it reveals a hidden compartment. He reaches inside and pulls out a single scroll of the four total in there, he then seals the wall back up.

"You are still too young to inherit your parents belongings naruto, their enemies would surely come after you to spite them, but i do believe you should have something that will allow you to get to know them a little even though you lost them. This scroll contains the personal diaries of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, it belongs to you now." he says as he crouches down in front of me and hands me the scroll. I take it with shaky hands, i put both the scroll and the book in my pocket before hugging the old man, tears begin falling from my eyes and i do nothing to stop them.

"Thank you old man, you have no idea how much this means to me. I want to be a ninja like them, someone who can protect the village who'll make them proud. I know it'll be tough but i don't care." i look him in the eyes for a brief moment my real age showing as my resolve to protect people is made known.

"Of course naruto, i know that you will and i'm sure that Minato and Kushina are watching over you and they are more proud of you than words could ever describe." The hokage speaks gently before standing and offering his hand which i take and he walks me out of the office, down into the streets, and back to the orphanage.

"Hey old man i heard in the stories you can do combination jutsu attacks with yourself, how is that possible?" i ask as we are walking.

"Oh i use a jutsu created by my sensei called the shadow clone technique, it makes solid copies of myself with their own chakra. It has many uses the most important but also dangerous is that whenever the clone dispels the caster gets the chakra left within that clone but also the memories of what that clone had accomplished." he explains and though i know all this i can't just go around acting like i do, one must immerse themselves into a role while still allowing some of their unique taste to flow through, theatre lesson number 3.

"How would getting memories back be dangerous?" i ask curiously, though i'm certain no one around is listening in i can't seem to find the anbu that are no doubt following us.

"Think of it this way naruto-kun, if i were to summon a single shadow clone and it dispelled it's memories would be filed away safely, but if i summoned 100 clones and dipelled them all at once they would all transfer their memories to me at the same time, forcing my mind to try and file them all at the same time causing a massive migraine, and if more were to be summoned and dispelled it could cause severe brain damage." he says while making sure i understand. I pretend to think over what he says, in actuality i'm wondering if i should ask him too teach me that.

"So if you summoned two clones to do your paperwork they could dispel when they are done and you would know every paper they signed and it would also let you have the day to yourself while spending time with your family, right?" i look up at him as he stopped walking.

"That was what he meant all those years ago," the old man turns and looks at my dad's face up on the mountain, "he really was a genius and it seems to have passed on to you as well little naruto." he pats my head before ruffling my hair, we continue walking after that. "You want to be a ninja naruto, one on their level your training will begin tomorrow morning after breakfast. I won't go easy on you."

After he says that some of the other kids who are out in the yard after their classes were over cry out, "naruto's back and the hokage is with him." before running over to us. I can't help but gulp in fear of what the old man said, but in all honesty i wasn't expecting any of this to be easy. If that cosmically powerful bitch thinks this will break me she has got another thing coming, she doesn't know me if she did she wouldn't have sent me here. Some of the younger kids come running out at this point distracting me from my thoughts, "naru naru, sing for us." i see the hokage raise his eyebrow at this, nearly all the orphanage is out in the yard as well as all the caretakers.

"Alright, hmmm let me think of a good one ok, wouldn't want you all not to like it." i say putting a fake overly serious look on my face which gets a couple giggles from the kids. Slapping my knee and snapping my fingers, "i got just the song."

_**(Bones by natewantstobattle)**_

_**Can you believe, in something that you can't even see? Can you agree, we're part of something bigger than you and me?**_

_**I'll take the long road home, that's lined with blood and snow, now i've become so numb that i can't even feel the cold**_

_**Oh, you can give and take, crack my bones but my heart won't break now, oh, and don't commit no crime, find me innocent but i'll serve my time**_

_**I think i believe, now i can feel it speaking to me, my reasoning, is logical like it's all in my dreams**_

_**I'll take the long road home, that's lined with blood and snow, am i forever young, or will i simply fade before i'm old**_

_**Oh, and you can give and take, crack my bones but my heart won't break now, oh, and don't commit no crime, find me innocent but i'll serve my time**_

_**Would you never die, if you lived your life, frozen and empty? What you waiting for, when you start a war, and you're your own worst enemy?**_

_**Crack my bones but my heart won't break now, and don't commit no crime, find me innocent but i'll serve my time**_

_**The mirror's always showing me, a shell of who i used to be**_

_**I'll take the long road home, that's lined with blood and snow, i've become so numb, that i can't even feel the cold, i'll take the long road home, that's lined with blood and snow, am i forever young, or will i simply fade before i'm old**_

_**Oh, and you can give and take, crack my bones but my heart won't break now, oh, and don't commit no crime, find me innocent but i'll serve my time**_

_**Would you never die, if you live your life, frozen and empty? What you waiting for, when you start a war, and you're your own worst enemy?**_

_**Would you never die, if you live your life, frozen and empty? What you waiting for, when you start a war, and you're your own worst enemy?**_

No one says a word as i finish my song, and i just smile a sad smile at them all as i walk inside, it wasn't a happy song but it was a good one. One that can have multiple meanings, one that will spark different feelings every time you hear it. The meaning behind that song to me will be completely different from the meaning they find in those words. That song represents that i'm upholding my promise to my friends and family from then even now no matter what. I'm sure the hokage is thinking about old missions right now most shinobi would after hearing that song the remorseful tone you have to sing it in for the song to work right would bring up a lot of bad memories and some bittersweet ones to.

I walk over to Kara and ask "hey what is my chore for today? I know i missed class so i'll be sure to study extra hard too." she smiles at me before scratching her chin.

"I think that your age group is cleaning gutters today. And naruto i heard what the hokage said to you earlier, i don't know if you'll have to continue with classes besides you kinda already know everything we can really teach you right now, and you already asked the older kids what we would have taught you in the coming years." she speaks with a calm yet sad voice, like she is afraid of something.

"Onee-chan what's wrong?" i ask with sincerity and concern looming in my young voice. I look up into her eyes at the unshed tears threatening to fall. She opens her mouth to speak but no words come out, she grabs me tight and cries into my unruly golden hair. After a few minutes she backs away mumbles an apology and hurries away from me, i go to follow but a firm hand on my shoulder stop me in my tracks. Looking up at the one that kept me in place i see the old man with a sorrowful smile.

"Naruto-kun i believe you should go and get some rest tomorrow will push you further than you have ever been pushed before. I'll see you in my office after breakfast." with that said he turns and walks out of the orphanage. Silently stunned and confused as to what that really means, while also being concerned for Kara. She's never been like that before, at least not that I recall. Figuring that it's nothing really important and if she wants to talk she wouldn't speak with a 'five year old' man it sucks not being an age where people respect your opinion. Oh well fuck this mopey bullshit i'm gonna go read my parents journals. Hoping up onto my bed in the sleeping quarters i pull out the scroll that the old man gave me, opening it i find that there are two seals in the scroll. The one on the left says mother while the right one says father.

'Dammit i haven't figured out how to control my chakra yet, and it isn't like i can ask you sensei because that would raise too much suspicion. Looks like i'll have to wait until i train with the old man for a while.' i rant in my head, 'you know i'm sorry you have to hear my thoughts so much kurama they must be infuriating sometimes.'

**Actually kit they are better than the silence i got within both Mito and Kushina. Just speaking and knowing i'm heard is a wonderous feeling, though not enough to earn you more than a couple points, you're gonna have too work hard if you want my full cooperation. **Kurama speaks before letting out a lengthy yawn, **Now that i'm awake get in here so i can begin showing you a few more things.**

'Hai sensei.' i mumble before catching something odd, most of the language is in fact english but there are still certain words or places that maintain their original japanese versions. Shrugging my shoulders i lay down on my back and close my eyes, focusing on the treehouse within my mindscape i feel the familiar sensation of falling. Then my eyes snap open inside the huge treehouse, standing i run to the massive open side of the house before i leap into the air heading towards the scarlet colored section of my mindscape where Kurama-sensei resides.

**There you are kit, come on your footwork still sucks get in there and learn better. **Kurama mumbles out as i land before her, one of her tails then flicks me forward into a large painting. I discovered something a while ago when i began this whole escapade, just like making things appear inside my mindscape i can replay memories in depth and even with the help of kurama-sensei enter them to learn or relearn anything i want. Today is hand to hand combat, so here we go into one of my least favorite first life memories.

Once i land on the concrete floor of my hometown high school, i look around and see it empty except for six of the varsity football players dragging a freshman into the locker rooms. Doing exactly what i did in real life i follow them in, before locking the door behind me, calling out, "Hey dickzillas why don't you leave the boring prey to itself and try your luck with me." Now that is word for word what i said in my first life but now i have much more experience in fighting than i did then. I still won against the roid heads, they have muscle sure but they lacked even a single iota of skill.

Pissed off as quickly as one would expect a group of hormonal teenage boys to be, the lead one screams out, **"YOU'RE DEAD FAGGOT,"** before charging head on with two cronies following him at a sedated pace. Sidestepping the first one before forcing his skull straight into the concrete brick walls that form an L-shaped mini hallway entrance to the men's locker room, good ole marshall high looking out for me. One down just a waste of my time to go, rushing the other two i jump up and drop my entire weight behind a running dropkick, catching goon #1 in the chest, leaning back and placing my hands on the ground i spring off and swing my momentum around into a double roundhouse on the dipshit next to him.

Rolling forward after taking down half the fuckers in no time flat i stand at my full height, which since i'm in my memory is a solid 6ft tall, settling into my makeshift fighting stance which is literally just bits and pieces of every style i was taught growing up, which is mostly wrestling and kickboxing with some aspects of judo, mouy thai, and my own street brawling creations. I'll have to come up with a name for this style since i'm going to be using it as a base for everything i learn from this point on. The last three stooges drop the kid and charge me as one, the left one reaches me first. Throwing a decent right hook, i lean back pushing the back of his elbow away from me towards the middle fucker, before kneeing this douche square in the diaphragm. Ducking and spinning in place i continue with a right jab right into the right guys baby maker, following up with a left-hand uppercut. The middle dick actually manages to grab ahold of me, dumbass wraps his arms around my throat and locks it in tight. Against anyone else two reactions are too be expected: 1) panicked scrambling to get the arm off. Or 2) and outburst of rage, leading too elbows of the body.

I do neither in this situation, i fall back on old reliable in these kinds of moments. Locking the muscles in my back i reach back and down and grab his knees, lifting him up piggyback style i take a step forward before hopping and throwing all of my weight backwards down on top of him, crushing his nads with my spine. A sharp squeal of pain signifies the intended effect, i roll off the douche before turning and slamming his head back into the concrete to drop him for a while.

**Not bad nice improvisation, and you can handle them not doing exactly what you remember. Good that means we can increase the difficulty of each situation and even add new variables to continue getting better. **Kurama says as the memory fades as the freshman starts too pick himself up. Coming back into the crimson flavored forest area i look over at my teacher. One big eye loomes over me as she lounges out on the forest floor, "enjoying the weather today sensei?" i shout over to her, to which she snorts in amusement and the massive eye rolls. **Not the weather the sun, it's quite bright in here today. **

I grin at that, oddly enough though my depression hasn't gone away i have been able to temper it slightly, resulting in my mindscape either being sunny or slightly cloudy. Though there are still some days where it rains in here they happen less and less frequently. "Well that took a bit longer than last night so i assume you upped their skills a bit." she grins at that before giving me a shoo motion with one of her tails. Rolling my eyes before looking up at the sky, admiring the gorgeous blue hues dancing around each other, swirling in a maelstrom of cobalt and cyan, royal and navy, sapphire and azure, ocean and midnight. While staring up at the sky i allow myself to fall backwards only right when my back would normally make contact with the forest floor… i jolt up in my bed, shaking my head i get up and prepare for the day.

Looking at the clock i see it's actually 4:30, a little later than i usually wake up, further proof that sensei did in fact make those goonies from my memories tougher. Walking into the bathroom i perform the three S's, now every guy knows what these are but i know some girls may not so they are in this exact order, no exceptions; 1) Shit, 2) Shave, 3)Shower. Only i have to skip number 2 seeing as i am too young too grow facial hair. After finishing up in there which takes roughly 20 minutes all together, i head downstairs and out the front door. Taking off down the street i get the same looks as i do every day, looks of disinterest. Though some look at me with hate and disgust, the vast majority of Konoha ignores me, that cold empty feeling of neglect creeps back up before i crush it with the weight of my will.

I could care less how these fucks look at me, and i grew used too these kinds of looks in my first life. It's all just more of the same to me. I run through the streets weaving through the people out opening their shops and getting ready for the busy days ahead of them, i long ago made a regiment of trying to make it all the way to ichiraku's ramen without bumping into people. For every person i bump into that adds ten more pushups, situps, squats, and pullups at the end of my run. I already do 50 of each as standard. If it takes me longer than 10 minutes to get there it doubles the total amount on top of that. Once i cross in front of the ramen stand i turn and head straight for the alleyway across the road, this begins my parkour run. Once i enter the alley i hurdle over a broken bar, before step laddering up a set of wooden crates i placed there, in order to reach a rusted fire escape, pullinging myself up the first level i ignore the stairs and just begin leaping up and pulling up repeating the process until i make it to the roof.

Performing a perfect handstand up and onto the lip of the building i dismount with a simple front flip, before i'm off across the roof. Dropping down to slide underneath some ductwork for an AC unit, i rise quickly in order to leap up and weave my way around some random metal pipes i found up here, they look like they are made of copper but the feel is closer to steel. Nine pipes in total, three vertical roughly five feet apart, two horizontal connecting them, with two crossed in between each like an X. i force my body around and through each gap without touching the ground, once done and on the other side i sprint to the final four feet of the building before leaping with all my might across a 20 ft gap, with a 5 ft drop. Landing and dispersing the impact with an immediate roll, i dust myself off and tally up that i have to do 70 of each workout today. Not too bad all things considered, and it's still roughly 5ish.

Once that's all done i walk over to the ladder at the north end of the building i'm on. Dropping the last foot down to the ground i begin walking back to the orphanage, trying to dry the sweat as best i can along the way. Once back i immediately head up my tree, and rest among the branches roughly halfway up. Thinking back on this new life and all i know that will be coming but will inevitably be different from what i know due to what is already different and the things i have done as well. It makes me sigh and hang my head slightly but at least i have quite an extensive back catalogue of knowledge to fall back on. It will really help in my training later on for what i want to do.

_**(the high road by three days grace)**_

_**I told you i was hurt, bleeding on the inside. **_

_**I told you i was lost, in the middle of my life. **_

_**There's times i stayed alive for you. **_

_**There's times i would have died for you.**_

_**There's times it didn't matter at all**_

_**Will you help me find the right way up, or let me take the wrong way down.**_

_**Will you straighten me out, or make me take the long way around.**_

_**I took the low road in, i'll take the high road out.**_

_**I'll do whatever it takes, to be the mistake you can't live without.**_

_**Standing in the dark, i can see your shadow.**_

_**You're the only light, that's breaking through the window.**_

_**There's times i stayed alive for you. **_

_**There's times i would have died for you.**_

_**There's times it didn't matter at all**_

_**Will you help me find the right way up, or let me take the wrong way down.**_

_**Will you straighten me out, or make me take the long way around.**_

_**I took the low road in, i'll take the high road out.**_

_**I'll do whatever it takes, to be the mistake you can't live without.**_

_**Well i'm not gonna give it away. **_

_**Not gonna let it go, just too wake up someday gone.**_

_**Gone! **_

_**The worst part is looking back, and knowing that i was wrong.**_

_**Help me find the right way up, or let me take the wrong way down.**_

_**Will you straighten me out, or make me take the long way around.**_

_**I took the low road in, i'll take the high road out. **_

_**I'll do whatever it takes, to be the mistake you can't live without.**_

_**I'll do whatever it takes, to be the mistake you can't live without.**_

As soon as i finish i take a deep breath, it's been a long time since i felt like that song was appropriate for my life. Though i don't understand why i felt the need too sing it now, as a five year old with no significant ties to anyone. Oh well it's a melodramatic song that fits well in my character so fuck it.

_**(LOUD[fuck it] by motionless in white)**_

_**You gotta be loud, You gotta be rude, So the world can hear you. You gotta be crass, You gotta be cold, It's everything we know.**_

_**Turn it up, turn it up now!**_

_**Another day, a double shot of hate, Drink it up like gasoline. Underpaid, you graduate, To build somebody else's dream. With a noose as a tie, Do you fantasize of a much different life? The fix for who they want you to be, Directly streamed to your tv. And when they turn their backs on you.**_

_**You gotta be loud! You gotta be rude! So the world can hear you. You gotta be crass! You gotta be cold! It's everything we know.**_

_**Turn it up, turn it up now. Loud! Rude! When nobody hears you. You gotta stand up, You gotta commit, Say "fuck it", make the best of it.**_

_**A broken home you're trying to mend, You've got one day left to pay the rent. We're not sure, but we believe in the lie, That it'll all be fine, when we die. It's so easy to grant the mirror, Power to control what you want to erase. Don't become another victim, "Put a smile on that face".**_

_**You gotta be loud! You gotta be rude! So the world can hear you. You gotta be crass! You gotta be cold! It's everything we know.**_

_**Turn it up, turn it up now. Loud! Rude! When nobody hears you. You gotta stand up, You gotta commit, Say "fuck it", make the best of it.**_

_**The money's in the treatment, baby, not in the cure, So they fuel your pain with fear and shame and then hand you a brochure. The money's in the treatment, baby, not in the cure, So they build you up to watch you fall and then beg for an encore.**_

_**What are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? **_

_**You gotta be...**_

_**You gotta be loud! You gotta be rude! So the world can hear you. You gotta be crass! You gotta be cold! It's everything we know.**_

_**Turn it up, turn it up now. Loud! Rude! When nobody hears you. You gotta stand up, You gotta commit, Say "fuck it", make the best of it.**_

_**Make the best of it**_

_**Fuck it, what are you waiting for?**_

_**Another day, a double shot of hate**_

_**It's everything we know**_

_**Drink it up like gasoline**_

_**Fuck it, make the best of it**_

With a shit eating grin spitting my face I stare out over the buildings I can see from my tree, soon life is gonna get way more chaotic. According to Sue and Kara I will be starting academy next year though they don't mention any of the other kids. My mind drifts too how Kara was acting yesterday as the smile on my face fades I look down at my hands. I think I know what will happen soon, I don't think I will be allowed to stay here with the others any longer. For once I found a place where I wasn't an outcast, a freak and now they are gonna take that from me, I'll be all alone here to.

Shaking my head violently, i mentally scream before rationalizing that even though i won't be here at the orphanage doesn't mean i can't come back and see them all here. Just because i'll be out in the village by myself doesn't mean i'm alone, Kara and Sue will be right here if i ever need to speak with them or even if i just need a place of comfort. Once i have a decent grip on my mind and i reign in the dark thoughts that tried to creep up and spill out of my mind, i leap forward out of my tree and walk inside just as the sun peeks out from behind the buildings in front of me. Walking forward into the orphanage i make my way to the dining hall and sit at my usual seat with the younger children.

Eating at a reserved pace, at least for me, still sees me finishing my meal well before any other children. Getting up and taking my dish over to where Nia, a kind civilian woman, is always standing washing the dishes. As i place my emptied plate in the tub with my fork and knife she reaches down and ruffles my hair before she starts the water for dishes. Sighing to myself i begin walking out of the building only for a shout to stop me in my tracks.

"Naruto hold on," Kara pants out as she catches up with me at the door to the orphanage, "i got you something. Consider it a congratulations gift for getting lord third to teach you." what she hands me makes me blink a little like i can't believe what i'm seeing. In her hands is a shinobi grade jumpsuit jacket, like Naruto's in shippuden, only the color scheme is altered and there is a cotton hoodie sew into it. The jacket is a muted grey color like clouds right before a storm, with deep emerald green accents running down both sleeves, and a neon green leaf insignia over the heart. I reach out and take it into my hands almost hesitating to, looking closer i realize that it is quite a bit bigger than i am now. I'm tall for a five year old granted, but this jacket looks looks like it was made for my original body not this new one.

"Nee-chan this is awesome but it's really big." i say as i look up at her, taking a closer look than i've ever bothered to. She has large seafoam colored eyes, with long wavy black hair with a small braid framing the left side of her face. Her face is an almost pear shape with a bit of an angular edge to it, there are no wrinkles or signs of stress at all which in and of itself is either a miracle or luck.

"Well i wanted you to still be able to wear it even when you got big, so you can always remember your onee-chan." she smiles down at me as she ruffles my hair before scooting me out the door saying something along the line of how i don't want to be late. I don't know if she intended to or not but she just confirmed my suspicion that i will be made to leave the orphanage. Shaking my head clear i run ahead to the hokage's office, entering the building and taking the stairs two at a time. I make it outside his office in record time and without pause or even waiting for the secretary to tell me it's ok i open the door and enter the office.

Closing the door behind me i turn and see two others in here with the old man that i wasn't expecting, though one of them shouldn't have been a surprise. The two individuals are none other than Mikoto Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake, though he is currently wearing his anbu mask so i guess dog is more accurate. I look at both of them before turning and looking straight at the old man, i tilt my head slightly to the left in an unasked question.

Taking his cue the hokage speaks up, "Naruto these two were quite close to your parents. Minato taught Kakashi here almost everything he knows, and Kushina was good friends with Mikoto they even spoke in length about names for children while they were both still pregnant." as he speaks when he refers to them by name he gestures to them, even though it was unnecessary it was appreciated.

"Not to sound rude, but are they here to help with today or just to speak with me, because i want to get to training as soon as possible. I mean it would be nice to get to know people who knew my parents especially since their journals are kept safe in a seal and i don't know how to use my chakra. *sigh* well i did say i would do what it takes to make them proud but really they sealed their journals, do they realize the inconvenience of that, probably not. They more than likely expected me to be older before i was told about it all, i mean who could possibly expect a child to remember exactly what happened on the night of their birth, they would have to be like beyond a super genius…. And i'm ranting whoops, sorry about that i don't usually rant out loud." i scratch the back of my head while looking down at the floor before snapping my head up at the sounds of laughter.

"He sure is a lot like Kushina, but he looks almost exactly like Minato. I would like to tell you everything about your parents but it can wait, if you're so dead set on training i should let you. But once you are done i want you to drop by my home there is a lot that i need to speak with you about, and i'm sure sasuke would love too have a friend his age." Mikoto says before she walks over and kneels down in front of me, giving me a gentle smile she kisses my forehead. And then just like that she's gone, the door to the office closing behind her.

The hokage just looks at me with a kind smile before rising from his seat and summoning two shadow clones, "now as for kakashi being here. He will be assisting in your training." the old man smiles as he walks around the desk to stand shoulder to shoulder with the dog masked operative. A feeling of pain and dread begin spreading through the room and into me, shaking my head clear of the small amount of KI i glare with determination and speak three immortal words that have been more than a moral, or even a code to me. They have been the one thing driving me forward every time the world grows dark and empty, _"BRING IT ON."_

**AN:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's it for chapter 2 what did ya think. Was it good, garbage, average. Let me know in a review or don't no skin off my back. Anyway things will really kick up in the next chapter. I'll catch y'all later peace.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm back with a vengeance, I hope to keep my uploads as close to last chapters size but i don't want to make any promises about that. If i feel as though a better place to end it shows up I'll end it early but that's about it.

well Rebel, you went and spoiled all my fun, yeah i was totally planning to do that later but I can't tell you when or what songs he will sing. I'm glad you like my choice of music, they are all songs that mean a lot to me personally.

**Kurama speaking**

'Me thinking'

"Me and others talking"

_**Me singing**_

"**Others screaming"**

"_Me screaming"_

Now on with the show

CH3: Back to School Bitches

Gwargh why, did my dumbass have to go and think this would all fall into place like anything in my life could be easy. It had been roughly a year since I started training with the third hokage and i only just recently learned how to access my chakra. The thing that pisses me off the most about it though is that I didn't do it. I couldn't, it was like I could not feel my chakra no matter how hard i tried. Kurama didn't know what the fuck was happening either, she remembers the day we met when my meager chakra held onto hers pulling the two halves into one whole, but i just couldn't get it to fucking work again. I got so angry but kurama-sensei came up with a plan for a literal second she forced her chakra through me before pulling it all back making it look like I lost control of my emotions for a second before becoming scared.

It fucking worked, but this had several unforeseen consequences. One was the third upping my training even more to insure i wouldn't lose control again, another was i discovered that unlike naruto i am a pretty good sensor both of chakra and thanks to kurama emotions, but the last was my very first meeting with danzo, i was walking through the village one day it was one of my free days where the old man wanted me to rest instead of train. Well i had just left ichiraku's tightening my jacket around my shoulders as i walk, it was large on my frame but i didn't care. I noticed as i was walking i was being followed, it wasn't really like he was trying to hide it, another downside to letting sensei do what she did was now a lot of the villagers feared me and responded by sending me hate filled glares or spitting at me as i passed. I turned left heading straight to the alley next to my new apartment, stopping and facing the entrance to the alley revealed Danzo the old war hawk, i didn't remember his last name nor did i care. I hated this bastard he was scum of the earth for sure.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I ask even though I already know, just like how I know he won't tell the whole truth.

"Hello little naruto, my name is Danzo. As for what i want it's simple really , I want to help you learn to control the kyuubi chakra, to better defend this village." damn so he told the truth and i'm not sure if that was all of it or not. He couldn't actually risk sealing me like a normal root agent or I would never be able to learn how to use kurama's chakra.

"I don't trust you, it's nothing personal but I'd rather just stick to what I've been doing, I'm already getting the hang of things. Thanks for the offer but I have to decline." I respond, I really was tempted to just use him to help me train but then i would be just like him. Using anyone just to empower myself and advance my goals.

"That's such a shame i was hoping you'd come peacefully naruto, that way you would still have been able to be seen in the public eye. But now I'll have to take extreme measures to ensure you don't become a risk to konoha." as these words leave his mouth several root ninja drop down to the ground both behind him and me.

Settling into my improvised stance which i still haven't named i look at the ones behind me with a quick glance over my shoulder, kids maybe two or three years older than me, turning i find the ones behind danzo are much the same age. A savage grin splits my face, i roll backwards before using my hands to spring straight off the ground nailing one of these root bastards with two feet straight to the face, turning immediately after that i already have to defend, these guys really don't fuck around. Stepping back several times to avoid the lethal jabs this guy is striking with waiting for just the right opportunity. Finally right as my back hits the wall i twirl around this goons right side, before spartan kicking him square in the small of his back making him french kiss the wall. After dealing with those two i look and see that neither danzo or his other men have moved. Settling back down into my stance i tilt my head to the side with a cocky grin before allowing my right arm to rise up and perform the stereotypical come get it motion, the two fall for the bait, but unlike the last two these guys operate as a team, one goes high the other goes low. Like a well oiled machine or a professional ballet dance, no wasted movements, no weak spots, perfect teamwork. Which means i know who these are Sai and Shin i can't hurt them they go through enough. Fuck i decide to play the long con, hold out until eventually someone comes around or they just can't move anymore. Every time they come in to strike me i lean out of the way and lightly jab them for the trouble. Sometimes i can't avoid their strikes so i just take them, i'm definitely going to be getting some different nicknames than what the original naruto got that's for sure. Roughly half an hour has gone by and while i can tell they can't keep going they do regardless, i sigh but when they run at me the last time i let them, i let their attacks hit, and then i mercifully crack their heads together sending them into dreamland.

"I was hoping they'd pass out from exhaustion. I'll give credit where it's due danzo they were good, well the last two not the first idiots i dealt with, they had guts but their strikes lacked feeling. They didn't hate me or even wish any ill will towards me, so they didn't hit with everything they had. Without emotions one can never reach the height of what they are capable, i mean granted they'll also never hit the lows that they can bring with them. Your group of merry men are being held back in their potential because they lack the one thing you worked so hard to rid them of, emotions. Shinobi need to have heart without one we'll only protect our home out of duty instead of love, we'll only save the people because we need to not because we want to, and we'll only help the innocent if we're told to not because we volunteered. Do you understand danzo these men aren't shinobi anymore, you took that away from them, they lack what makes all great konoha shinobi just that great, they lack the will of fire, but i'll make sure mine burns bright enough for all of them to have a little, i will ensure that i have plenty in me to give to all your men that you denied the right and ability to live like normal men. My answer is still no danzo, so please take your men and go." with that I leap onto a trash can and up to a fire escape, just like the one in my parkour alley, i hop each level until I'm at my window, climbing through i settle down and let the adrenaline wear off me, so much for an off day.

Closing my window and walking into my bedroom, throwing my body weight down on my mattress I sigh before looking up at the ceiling, I highly doubt danzo well give up. Groaning as I push myself up I grab my scroll that holds my parents diaries and head for my front door, trudging through my house I start to feel groggy, lightheaded… this isn't right, that fight was nothing compared to Kakashi or the old man so what the hell. Realization dawns on me slowly, 'i've been drugged.' Pulsing my chakra like an emergency flare, long burst followed by a short burst and finished with a continuous flow of chakra. It was what the third told me to do if I ever ran into a fight I couldn't win alone. The last thing I see as I fall face first down in my living room is a man with easily recognizable white hair, jiraiya of the sannin.

Jolting up and looking around i see the forest of my mindscape, but it looks different the trees look sick and pale compared to what it was even just this morning. If something is happening to my mindscape. "Kurama please be ok." I dash through my mindscape hoping that my friend is ok, I don't know when I began to see her as more of a friend than a teacher but I don't honestly care. Finally making it into the scarlet colored portion of my mind i find that the trees here look damn near normal, which means whatever is affecting me isn't harming kurama, I release a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Walking slowly back towards kurama's den i begin to feel weaker than i had just seconds prior, whatever the hell this is it's gonna be one major pain in the ass to fix.

**Kit thank kami you're up, i've been holding this back fearing the worst had happened. Whoever made this poison knows their stuff, it's potent and it targets your chakra network, muscles, and bone marrow. You've been down for nearly a week now, even once you get up you're gonna be out of it. Sorry kit but there isn't much I can do except slow the poisons spread to a crawl. **Kurama speaks without ever looking directly at me, instead I can tell all of her focus is on my physical body.

"It'll be ok kurama just wait and see, nothing can hold us down for long. Besides if i know the old man he probably has everyone available working on us right now. We'll be fine, we'll get out of this and get right back to training like nothing was ever wrong." I say even though it's all for my benefit trying to convince myself that I wasn't going to die.

Just then a voice cuts through my mind one that is neither mine or Kurama's, it sounds just like "sasuke?"

"**Get up naruto, you promised we'd go to academy together i don't want to go by myself with no one i know there. So get up, you have too get up, you have to get better… please."**

Just then something somewhere inside me an energy alights and burns through me, I think I know what it is but it's way too early in our lives for that to become a factor, right? Please let me be right because otherwise it's Asura waking up because his brother Indra practically begged him to.

"Don't you mean he begged us to, eh naruto?" an older voice speaks directly behind me. My head drops with a defeated sigh escaping my lips. Great now I have to deal with this shit.

"How the actual fuck are you here Asura we are suppossed to be the same person, i'm you reborn but also me. So how? No you know what don't answer that i don't wanna know. Can you help me wake up please, i have a promise to keep." I turn and look at the figure behind me, and I can't help but like him even though I've never met him, he just has that calming aura around him. He smiles at me before stretching his fingers out and poking my forehead just like itachi would do too sasuke.

Energy ripples through me in waves like a massive storm unleashing upon my mind and all around me the trees that make up my mental world bloom once more as I feel the poison in my veins the very fatigue that plagued me seems to simply fade into non existence. I feel the falling sensation that signifies leaving my mental world begin to drag me away, i resist long enough to look at asura one last time before he begins to fade away. The man just stands there as he begins to disappear he merely waves with a smile on his face.

The last thing i hear before waking up, "do me proud i know you'll save him, unlike me you understand his pain. Your just a little like him too."

My eyes snap open and I immediately regret it, blinding light floods my vision. Blinking the pain away I look around the room to see the stunned faces of the doctor, the third hokage and jiraiya, but also the pure unbridled joy rolling off of sasuke and mikoto. Groaning as I roll over too stand i'm surprised i thought i was gonna be weaker than i was before but I feel fine.

"Hey, how long was i out? Why are you crying sasuke i'm fine see." I plaster a smile on my face looking at my friend.

"I wasn't crying idiot." he says while wiping away his tears before looking at me with a smile as well. I'm actually kind of glad i listened to the hokage after my first couple of days training with him he practically made me go to mikoto's house not only to learn about my parents but to also befriend sasuke. It was hard to separate the child in front of me from the character i saw on page growing up but in time i managed to, and I'm glad I was able to in many ways he is one of my best friends.

Neither one of us can hold it in any longer and we both start laughing, our friendship may be odd but it works, I calm my laughter down and wipe away a couple tears before gaining a serious look on my face as I look over at the hokage.

"If you don't know who it was that attacked me i can tell you, or we can have a yamanaka check. I'm just giving you these options because you're not gonna like the answer jiji." I speak with a somber tone before lowering my gaze to the ground, danzo and the old man were friends for decades hell they were rivals, i don't want to be the one to drag this out into the sun.

"Tell me who attacked you naruto, and only if i find it troubling enough will i go and get a yamanaka." he states with an ease to his tone which is offset by his rigid posture and hard face.

"He said his name was danzo and that he wanted to help me control the kyuubi's chakra, but after I declined his help he said he was disappointed and then four kids maybe a bit older than sasuke and i showed up but they had these weird anbu like masks on their faces. I took down two no problem they didn't expect me to know how to fight, but the other two… they were something else jiji. They fought so well together, whatever flaws they had were covered up by the one beside them long before i could even capitalize on them. I did what I could and held off as long as I could until they got tired, then I crashed their foreheads into one another's. Then after i climbed up my fire escape too get away, which I'm fairly certain he let me escape, I climbed into my apartment from my window I began to feel drowsy like I hadn't slept for days. That's when I fired the SOS pattern we discussed, and the last thing i remember before passing out was that guys hair." I point at jiraiya's obvious mane of stark white hair after finishing my tale. The hokage doesn't speak for quite a few minutes. He turns places his hand on jiraiya's shoulder before whispering something in his ear I can't quite catch, before looking over his shoulder at me with a sad smile.

Before I can stop him he walks out, "So how about mikoto and i take you to your first day of academy huh?" jiraiya speaks as he intercepts me at my hospital door, he easily lifts me up off the ground and tosses me like a sack of potatoes back onto the bed, just as I pick myself up to shout at him clothes smash into my face with quite a bit of force. "Shut up and get dressed unless you want to go to school in a hospital gown."

Looking down I notice that these were my clothes, a simple black t-shirt with a red uzu spiral, dark grey cargo pants, and dark grey closed toe shinobi boots. I look around for my jacket only to see it held safely in makoto's arms. Smiling i hop up shed the gown and throw on my clothes faster than sasuke could see, though the two older shinobi in the room clearly saw all of it. Now dressed in my normal clothes i turn around and face the still stunned doctor, tilting my head to the side I shrug and walk over to mikoto and hold out my hands. Without prompting, she hands me my jacket that I easily throw around my shoulders even though it is still way to big on me. I tighten it around me and throw my hood up over my golden locks.

"Alright we can go now, but i wanna know who you are first and how you got too my apartment before jiji." I say as I look jiraiya dead in the eyes.

To his credit he simply laughs before looking at me with a big grin splitting his face, "Just like little kushina huh? My name's jiraiya kid, the third hokage was my sensei. I'm also your godfather, but i couldn't take you with me on the road. I do very important missions that take me away from the village often and for extended periods of time."

Nodding my head was easy, if he was expecting me to be mad he didn't show it at all. "But you're here now, for how long? Can you spend time with me, or maybe help me train?"

Surprise settles on his face until he looks at me and see the pure and simple desire to have someone actually want to be around me. Sue me my life was always lonely, i had very few close friends that I saw on a regular basis, and some of them would only really choose to hang out with me if others were there to act as buffers.

"Sure kid, but if i show you anything you have to follow directions am I clear?" The dead seriousness in his eyes makes my smart ass reply halt, this can only mean he plans to take this seriously immediately.

"Ofcourse, otherwise learning wouldn't be possible." I respond while continuing to ponder just what is he gonna show me that would grant this level of well, level headedness.

He blinks once before nodding, "well good, come on brats it's time for school." he turns and heads down the hall of the hospital, straight out the front door. I turn and look at Mikoto, and smile before giving her and Sasuke an over exaggerated bow. They both laugh as we leave the hospital as one big family. Walking down the road i received far less glares sense the matriarch of the uchiha clan was beside me holding my hand in hers, sasuke and I were joking back and forth about what academy would be like. We caught up with jiraiya shortly once he stopped and realized we weren't right behind him, he stood there in the middle of the street scratching the back of his head embarrassed before falling in step alongside us. At which point whatever glares i had been receive vanished… like magic, god this shit was really getting to me.

Right in front of us was the academy building, i really hope this isn't going to be boring. Inside the courtyard there were children all over the place, I even noticed a couple of the older kids from the orphanage. Looking around I saw the standout kids from the manga, like neji and rock lee, the clan heirs of my class and tenten. As soon as we entered the courtyard the parents took notice of me and the whispering began, they shot me hate filled glares copied by their children. The heads of clans didn't but the civilians had them outnumbered, in the end only two children outside the orphans i grew up with didn't glare at me, Sasuke and Hinata.

Sasuke bumps my shoulder, "sing for them, no one can hate your music, not even father." and it was true, I had moved Fugaku to tears when I sang nothing else matters by metallica. I sigh and look at him, he gives me an encouraging thumbs up, Mikoto just smiles at me and Jiraiya is clearly interested in how singing can help. Get ready brats it's time for my song no jutsu.

_**(human by rag-n-bone man)**_

_**I'm only human. I'm only, I'm only. I'm only human, human**_

_**Maybe I'm foolish. Maybe I'm blind. Thinking I can see through thus. And see what's behind. Got no way to prove it. So maybe I'm blind.**_

_**But I'm only human after all. I'm only human after all.**_

_**Don't put your blame on me**_

_**Don't put your blame on me**_

_**Take a look in the mirror. And what do you see. Do you see it clearer. Or are you deceived. In what you believe**_

_**'Cause I'm only human after all. You're only human after all**_

_**Don't put the blame on me**_

_**Don't put your blame on me**_

_**Some people got the real problems. Some people out of luck. Some people think I can solve them. Lord heavens above**_

_**I'm only human after all. I'm only human after all. Don't put the blame on me**_

_**Don't put the blame on me**_

_**Don't ask my opinion. Don't ask me to lie. Then beg for forgiveness. For making you cry. Making you cry**_

_**'Cause I'm only human after all.I'm only human after all**_

_**Don't put your blame on me**_

_**Don't put the blame on me**_

_**Oh, some people got the real problems. Some people out of people think I can solve heavens above**_

_**I'm only human after all. I'm only human after all**_

_**Don't put the blame on me**_

_**Don't put the blame on me**_

_**I'm only human. I make mistakes. I'm only human. That's all it takes. To put the blame on me**_

_**Don't put the blame on me**_

_**I'm no prophet or Messiah. Should go looking somewhere higher**_

_**I'm only human after all. I'm only human after all**_

_**Don't put the blame on me**_

_**Don't put the blame on me**_

_**I'm only human**_

_**I do what I can**_

_**I'm just a man**_

_**I do what I can**_

_**Don't put the blame on me**_

_**Don't put your blame on me**_

I calm down after the song and see all eyes are still on me, they are uncertain unsure, so I reach into my bag and pull out a scroll unrolling and unsealing something Kakashi got me for my birthday after convincing him it would be useful. A guitar, nothing fancy just a beautiful whitewood guitar, slim like it's an electric it has chakra conductive wires wrapping around it like vines on a tree, the strings are made of chakra conductive materials. My chakra reserves are far too high for me to be able to do genjutsu the normal way but by using this and a little bit of chakra i can perform an AOE genjutsu based on sound. Meaning only though i am playing the guitar they can all hear the full song.

_**(waiting on rain by nothing more)**_

_**Broke and broken child, veiled to the eyes of humanity, she is left wanting, she is left with nothing, she is nothing, nothing**_

_**Tonight, she cries, evanescent to indifferent eyes, tonight, she screams to the sky**_

_**Waiting on rain to come (breath in, breath in)**_

_**Waiting on rain to come (breath in, breath in)**_

_**Waiting on rain to come (wash away~~)**_

_**I don't ask for a break of day**_

_**Boy that hides his tears, silent scorn and poison tongue, that stain his skin, jaded world sees black and white, jaded wicked world, that world can be color blind**_

_**Tonight, he cries, evanescent too indifferent eyes, tonight, he screams to the sky**_

_**Waiting on rain to come (breath in, breath in)**_

_**Waiting on rain to come (breath in, breath in)**_

_**Waiting on rain to come (wash away~~)**_

_**I don't ask for a break, for a break of day**_

_**I send a vicious scream on dying wings to you, sent to heaven, straight from hell**_

_**I don't ask for a break of day**_

_**Just pour the rain (breath in, breath in)**_

_**Waiting on rain to come (breath in, breath in)**_

_**Waiting on rain to come ( wash away~~)**_

_**Just pour the rain (breath in, breath in)**_

_**Waiting on rain to come (breath in, breath in)**_

_**Waiting on rain to come (wash away, wash away, wash away)**_

_**(this is the time by nothing more [ocean floor included in beginning])**_

_**When did we become these sinking stones? When did we build this broken home? Holding each other like ransom notes, dropping our hearts to grip out brother's throat.**_

_**I am on the bottom of the ocean floor, eye for eye, drowning just keep the score, blaming the world outside ourselves, surrounded by mirrors and sinking shut**_

_**When did we become these sinking stones? When did we build this broken home? Holding each other like ransom notes, Dropping our hearts to grip our brother's throat**_

_**You can't see because you don't know, You're caught below, beneath your own shadow, Stuck inside, half alive, Do you ever stop to ask yourself why? Close your mind, identify, Do you feel, do you feel? Do you call this a life?**_

_**All you waited for, Drowning just to keep score, We always start with good intentions, But lose ourselves along the way **_

_**This is the time that we let it go, These are the words that will take us home, Singing the song that's inside us all, If we don't open our eyes we're walking blind**_

_**Anchored in anger, we exile ourselves, Bitter blood builds our prison cell, Darker water now fills our lungs, The depths of our heart have blacked the sun**_

_**You can't see because you don't know, You're caught below, beneath your own shadow, Stuck inside, half alive, Do you ever stop to ask yourself why? Close your mind, identify, Do you feel, do you feel? Do you call this a life?**_

_**All you waited for, Drowning just to keep score, We always start with good intentions, But lose ourselves along the way**_

_**This is the time that we let it go, These are the words that will take us home, Singing the song that's inside us all, If we don't open our eyes we're walking blind**_

_**Naked we come, naked we leave, Fools we are, to hold tightly, We are the jail, we are the key, We are free, we are free**_

_**This is the time that we let it go, These are the words that will take us home, Singing the song that's inside us all, If we just open our eyes**_

_**This is the time that we let it go, This is the pain we are forced to know, Singing the song that's inside, Inside us all, inside us all, Walking Blind**_

I put away my guitar as I look around and see adults and children alike staring at me with blank nearly shocked looks on their faces. They don't know what to think, that works i guess. Just then the teachers seem to snap out of their daze and start calling out for the children to fall in line and follow them to their classes. Turning around and looking up at Jiraiya i see him smile down at me, before he reaches out and ruffles my already messy hair. He then shoos me away to the other kids, I turn and run off with sasuke after he and his mom break off their hug. As i run off with Sasuke even though i'm excited, I can't help but feel horrible because I know things won't always be like this. In this world children aren't aloud to keep their innocence and sense of wonder, in this world they are turned into weapons and soldiers.

_**AN: and i think i'm gonna cut it there. Sorry this took me so long to finish and post i hit a minor bit of writer's block and during that time I got distracted by reading a few stories one of which was a gamer story, and it got me thinking about how an average joe who never asked for anything, in the marvel universe, would react to gaining the abilities of the gamer. And thus my story A MARVELOUS GAME was born. It only has one chapter so far but I put a lot of time into it and I'd like to know what ya'll think. But as always, thank you for reading and feel free to let me know what you think of the story so far. DATHYPPIE IS OUT, PEACE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: so maybe i should have made this clearer from the beginning but the songs in this story are not going to stop. They are there because each and everyone of these songs have helped me through incredibly dark times in my life, the reason i write out the entire lyrics is because it was my intention for people to look up the songs i had listed, and some of them have screaming in them so the lyrics were there in my story so that people know what the songs themselves are about. So sorry Stylo1 i will not quit putting the songs in my story because they serve a purpose. If you or anyone else don't like that then i'm sorry my story isn't for you, i do not mind if you would rather read something else. I'm not offended that you don't like my story, I expected that most people wouldn't like this story.

Sorry for that up there and also too all of you who waited so patiently for this chapter i am so sorry it took me so long to find the will to type again, life wasn't easy recently but i'm back and i promise i will continue to write my stories but i don't know how often they'll be updated or even which ones i'll write. Got so many ideas flying around in my head trying to keep it all sorted is a pain in the ass.

**this is kurama speaking**

'this is me thinking'

"this is me or others talking"

_**this is me singing**_

**"THIS IS OTHERS SCREAMING/TECHNIQUES"**

_"THIS IS ME SCREAMING/TECHNIQUES"_

**AND BEGIN-**

I really should have seen this shit coming, i mean school has always sucked, even back in my original life school had been tantamount to torture. I don't think anything could have prepared me for the absolute boredom inducing lectures that Iruka-sensei just goes off on. I did the best I could to stay awake these past couple years, at least there are some days where we go out and get our hands dirty but they are few and far between.

On the upside, I was able to convince the old man to finally teach me that damn shadow clone jutsu on my 8th birthday. The downside was that no matter what I did I couldn't stop the uchiha massacre. After it happened Sasuke just went into a violent self-destructive phase, it took me, Shikamaru, and Choji roughly 2 weeks to get him out of his house, and even longer to convince him that blind rage at Itachi wasn't the right course of action. We convinced him that when we all graduated academy we would help him hunt down Itachi and bring him back to Konoha too answer for his crimes, and then justice would be delivered by Sasuke's hands.

That all happened roughly a year ago, since then we've all grown closer and stronger. Jiraiya stops by every now and then and helps us all in the areas we suck at as he puts it. Also Shika and Choji's dads help us out where they can, and my training with Jiji hasn't stopped. Though now Sasuke does join us and even some days Jiji trains all of us, though those days are mostly philosophical debates on what a shinobi should be, and that kinda crap hurts my head.

But not today, today we are training on our own. Shika and I developed a training method that improves all of us, shika, choji, and sasuke are tasked with defending and keeping hold of a specific item. It's my job to try and take it from them using any means in my arsenal but mainly shadow clones. This is to improve my mastery of the jutsu and also to increase my already massive reserves while continuing to improve my chakra control. After a slight break in the action i look up and notice it's late evening, and while Sasuke and i don't have a curfew Shika and Choji sure did.

"Alright guys, I think that does it for today. It's about time to head home and get some chow on." I say with a huge grin on my face. "My vote is for ramen or barbeque, what are you feeling like Sasuke?"

"You know I don't really care where we go Naruto, just pick one and lets go." My best friend here, says with a slight impatient look on his face.

"Cool ramen it is then, it's been a while since we dropped in on Teuchi and Ayame. Later guys, come on Sasuke, the last one there is covering the tab." I ran off before I even finished talking.

"Like hell i'm paying for you, i'm not made of money asshole." he screams out behind me as my laughter fills the village. Not wanting to get left behind he darts after me and we end up racing to ichiraku's ramen. Like always we tie and decide to split the tab.

We eat but i can't help but not have my usual gusto, i'm hoping Sasuke doesn't notice but who the hell am I kidding a blind man can tell when i'm upset or thinking too hard on something. I sigh as I lay my chopsticks down beside my bowl of ramen, "hey Sasuke. You know you're my best friend right? There is some stuff I wanna tell you but i don't know if you'll believe me."

"Why the hell wouldn't I believe you? You have never lied before as far as i can remember." he looks over at me, "but your serious about this huh, alright we can talk at my house when you finish eating." then he just goes back to eating like nothing is wrong, like what i want to tell him won't shatter his world. Fuck me, but i have to tell him, if someone else figures it out and lets it slip at a worse time then he'll go all murder boner like in the original manga.

"Ok in that case let's eat, this is an important discussion so we shouldn't postpone it." I dive into my ramen with the pure intent of explaining my life to Sasuke… all of it. Finishing as quickly as possible we pay Teuchi and head out on our way. The walk to Sasuke's house was silent but not the uncomfortable kind. I was too busy trying to figure out where I would start and he was just giving me time to process or so it seems.

'Kurama can we even do this, use our chakra to pull him into our mindscape?' I silently communicate with my oldest friend. **Yes but it will require time, and it will be difficult. My chakra was not meant to be used by humans. In theory it would work like how we biju communicate when we are near each other. With your help I can pull Sasuke into a shared mindscape. Though he could just do it if he had access to his Sharingan.** I nod as she speaks and we approach the front door.

"Sasuke you trust me right?" he looks confused but still nods. "Ok then i need you to promise that no matter what you see you won't freak out." I sit down on the floor focusing my mind inward. Entering my mind has become like second nature for me, this time instead of being in the tree house i show up right in front of Kurama. "Let's do this Sensei, I trust you." I walk forward into the den she is laying in, turning around so i am facing the entrance with my back directly in front of her snout.

If she wanted too she could end me, escape and live a free life, and i couldn't blame her if that is what she wanted. I feel her chakra begin to wrap around me before like smoke I breath it in, swirling and mixing it with my own as I release my breath and exhale my chakra out to her. So the process repeats until my eyes snap open and my left iris has bled to a crimson slit, while my right remains it's normal blue.

"**Sasuke** look in** my eyes.**" my voice comes out almost like a snarl but oddly soft. He hesitates before walking forward, as soon as he is close enough i feel Kurama's chakra leap out and suddenly we are back in the forest and i am sitting directly in front of the most powerful being in this world, Sasuke stands shell shocked by the entrance to the den.

"What… where are we Naruto?" he looks around before his eyes land on Kurama, "Naruto is that?" I smile sadly, before looking back at Kurama, "thanks Kurama, now I'm gonna go take Sasuke and explain everything." she puffs out some air as a response before she goes back to sleep. I stand and walk out of the den, waving at Sasuke to follow me.

"Well to answer your questions this is my mind, and yes that was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Her name is Kurama though, I brought you here in part to tell you about her as well as my parents but also how I got here." making my mental representation filter into my original body was easy, "I am the naruto you've known your whole life, but I didn't start out as him. In another world, in another life, I was born Jasyn Lee. In that world there was no ninjutsu or chakra, but war was still prominent, we fought with weapons unlike you have seen. But it will be easier for me to show you than tell you."

We stop and stand beneath the tree house, pointing up "The answers to everything i know lie in there, it's my center if you will. Are you ready?" I look over at him and I really look closely. He is hurt that i am not who i said i am, but he seems to be rationalizing that i am the Naruto he knows, good canon Sasuke couldn't have done that. He nods with a set determined scowl on his face. Placing my hand on his shoulder we leap straight up past the part where chakra would have failed and we would have plummeted, but like magic we keep going. When we set foot back on solid 'ground' i let go of his shoulder and walk inside up to a huge television screen.

"What I am about to show you is my life Sasuke, it isn't pretty and I don't like talking about it. But you deserve to know, just press the screen to begin the whole thing, i'll be outside. I don't want to relive all of that, I already see it everytime i close my eyes." I fall out of the tree and look out to the rest of my forest, i am not sure how much time passes while i think back on my life and those I'll never see again, but eventually a hand lands on my shoulder, "Do I really become like that?" turning around I see Sasuke with his Sharingan active, one tomoe in his right eye and two in his left.

I sigh but nod, "You do, but you redeem yourself in the end. None of that has to happen now. You know the truth now, because I'm here and have already made different choices than the other Naruto that future might not become reality, know we are firing in the dark Sasuke. It's why I wanted to tell you everything so you could make your own future, and so you wouldn't kill someone that loved you until the end." I look up at the sky, the beautiful cascade of blue, Sasuke follows my line of sight and i hear an audible intake of breath, letting the colors swirl and swim around each other i wait till he begins to visibly relax and I place my hand on his shoulder, then lean him backwards. His weight carries him back and when he notices what happens it's right when his back touches the forest floor and he fades from my mindscape. "Bye Kurama, I gotta get going before he begins freaking out."

Letting my mind calm i fall backwards and wake up in Sasuke's living room. My eyes flutter open and the first thing I notice is that Sasuke and I are no longer alone, there is another chakra nearby. It isn't large so whoever it is they are either young, a civilian, or suppressing their chakra. "Were you expecting company Sasuke?" he looks over at me with a puzzled expression, "I'll take that as a no then." I dash to the door without making a sound and throw it open only to reveal… "Sakura? What the hell are you doing creeping around like that, i thought someone was after Sasuke. Jeez freaking fan girls." i turn around and walk back inside not bother to close the door, "dammit now i don't even remember what the hell we were talking about."

I drop down on the couch as Sasuke looks over at the open door, "well come in or leave, don't just stand there like a statue." my eyebrows go up before i remember he saw all my memories, oops even the perverted ones. He has seen what she grows up to look like also i guess knowing that another version of you fell in love with her would also make you a bit more willing to deal with her when she is annoying. She perks up at that and quickly dashes inside closing the door behind her.

"There are a couple things to clear out first, if you want to hang out around me you are going to have to get used to Naruto Shikamaru and Choji, they are my friends and i enjoy their company. Second, if you so much as start to fangirl over me I will leave. And lastly when we train you train, you want me to like you focus on being a kunoichi not a harlot." he says all this before walking into the kitchen and pouring a glass of orange juice. Damn that was cold even for me, but it will help in the long run i'm sure. Could you imagine the things Sakura could have done if she took shit serious from the start? SCARY SHIT MAN.

"This is the part where you agree to his terms Sakura, you aren't going to get a better deal than that. And he was being 100% serious about what he said." I look over at the shelled shocked young girl in front of me, her head turns to look at me as if she has never seen me before. Then she shakes her head vigorously and a look of determination covers her face. When she nods, more than likely not trusting her voice right now, Sasuke smirks.

"You aren't tired yet, right Naruto? We need to get Sakura up to our level. Come on we can use my backyard." I hop up as we head outside, an evil smirk forming on my face as I come up with a plan to see what Sakura can really do. Catching up to Sasuke was easy, I pull his head down and whisper in his ear my plan.

I turn around and look at Sakura, "Alright pay attention i won't repeat myself. Sasuke wants you up to our level so i guess i gotta help, so i will act as an enemy shinobi. I have Sasuke captive, you have been sent to rescue him, there is a rough estimate of 20 enemy shinobi in the location where Sasuke is being held, you have 2 hours to defeat them and free Sasuke, after that is achieved you will have to flee and defend Sasuke for 30 minutes during that time i will launch an all out assault in an attempt to recapture him as well as catching you. Is all of that understood?" She looks at me blandly for a minute before getting down in a ready stance.

"So all i have to do to prove i'm good enough is beat you 20 times, i can do that." she says with confidence until she sees the smile on my face. Moving my hands to my face I make a simple cross hand sign and flex my chakra making 20 clones, "No Sakura. I meant there will be 20 enemies, these aren't like the clones they teach in academy. They are solid and capable of thought as well as using their chakra for jutsu. Good luck your time starts now." As soon as I finished speaking she flew forward, going to pass by my clones. I guess she didn't believe me, one of my clones grabs a fist full of her hair before roughly yanking her backwards. She screamed and suddenly realization dawned on her face.

"Guess she didn't believe you boss, well i caught her does that mean she fails?" my clone asks me as i look at Sakura, i knew she would get out, if my clones thought about it they did too. Unless they were trying to get her to that's why he grabbed her hair… clever bastards. "I don't know minion, why don't we ask her? So Sakura ready to call it quits?" I almost couldn't keep the smile off my face as she reached for her kunai and slices clean through the hair my clone was holding.

What caught me by surprise though was she didn't attack the clone that had a hold of her, instead she dashed to the side while dropping a smoke bomb. As the cloud of smoke rolled away i looked around and smiled, she hides well even though i knew where she was my clones aren't as accurate sensors as i was. But then again I had a major unfair advantage in that I could sense emotions as well as chakra thanks to Kurama. "Well minions fan out and search for her, set up a standard guard rotation we have to keep this up for 2 hours or she wins. Get going." At my shout my clones dash off through the empty district, setting up patrol routes. I look back over at Sasuke, "Well let's hope now she'll take this all seriously, who knows maybe she wouldn't mind training with the rest of us when this is all over."

He nods as he stands up and he and I walk back into his house, to sit down on the couch, "Are you going easy on her?" He asks as he plops down beside me. I laugh a little before I get myself under control. "Not really, i mean i'm not attacking her with the same level as i go after you and the guys but i don't really bother holding back and my clones took after me in that regard. If she gets hit it's gonna hurt but i mainly just want to see if she can through my clones. If she can make it to us here then i say we let her hang with us, if not then we let her stew and in her own time she'll either decide to get better or not." I lean back into the sofa and close my eyes, focusing my sensor abilities to their limit. I find her at the edge of the district.

Her chakra pool isn't much but we are still children that can easily be fixed by serious training, what caught my interest is that she was already on the move. She is smart so she probably noticed my clones patrolling so she should have a plan in motion. I smirk as I speak out loud, "No plan survives first contact with the enemy. Your future wife is already on the move Sasuke, i wonder what she'll do first." Noticing my clones moving around within my sensor range I realize they are just as much an asshole as I am, their patrol patterns were the exact same as MGS's first level, Shadow moses island. I couldn't keep the smirk off my face, ah a classic.

As i begin to pull my focus back into myself two of my clones get forcefully dispelled. Shifting through the memories was simple, and I couldn't help but be amused. She had snuck up just outside their range and made a light whistle sound, when they went to investigate they only found a squirrel. They thought nothing of it but when they turned around they were met by the heel of a ticked off Sakura. "Well 2 down 18 to go. Who knew Sakura could be this good with a little incentive?" I hear a snort next to me on the couch, "Well not counting us Sasuke."

I open my eyes and wait, this should be interesting. I am a smart guy in some aspects so my clones have a decent level of intelligence but i was nowhere near as smart as Sakura or hell even Sasuke. I make a clone in front of me, "do not react to the memories of dispelled clones, that is too much of an unfair advantage." I say before I dispel the clone letting the others learn what i told it. Leaning back once again i smile as i realize in the time i was distracted she had taken down 2 more and just finished dispelling one that was most likely distracted by my instructions.

I chuckle lightly to myself, she already got rid of 5, this Sakura is clearly a bit more serious than canon but i should expect these things by now. Well at the very least she won't be dead weight in the beginning but if she takes training seriously enough we can get her up beyond the level she ever reached in the manga. My god imagine if she knew the Eight Inner Gates with her healing knowledge, I'm gonna stop thinking about such terrifying things now. Yesh, shaking that thought from my mind i blink when another two of my clones go down. Filing through their memories I see that she is getting sloppy. The last two takedowns were rushed, they still worked in the end but she left herself open if this was the real world she would be captured or worse by now.

I sigh and resign myself to having to bestow a difficult lesson to her when this hits the fan, "Hey Sasuke i'm gonna need you to do something. She is progressing here nicely but she is leaving too many openings, three of my clones actively decided against capitalizing on them. We need to give her a sharp dose of reality before she gets too comfortable doing things this way." He looks over at me and hums in agreement.

"What did you have in mind?" I look over at him and raise an eyebrow.

"Genjutsu, you are better at them than me, so when she rescues you and takes you to a relatively defensible position I need you to employ a simple genjutsu just enough to alter her perception of where you are. When that's done i'll engage her in a simple taijutsu spar, then right before the time limit is up… well i guess since you'll be in control of the genjutsu you can make it as awful or as simple as you want. It just has to involve something bad happening to you, are you ok with that? If you don't want to do it I can just step up my speed a bit, enough to let her know she is outclassed."

"No that won't show her how cruel our world can be, she needs her eyes opened. I'll do the genjutsu, I think i know something that may work, i just hope she won't hate me for this." Now it's my turn to raise my eyebrows. What was he planning, and why would she hate him… why would he care? To many questions and she just took down another 3 clones bringing the total down to 10 she should be here in time then, unless she burns herself out completely. Nothing to do but wait.

Time left: 1 hour 30 min… clones left: 7

Time left: 1 hour 14 min… clones left: 6.

Time left: 1 hour… clones left: 4.

Time left: 45 min… clones left: 2.

Time left: 30 min… clones left:0.

"Well there goes the last of my clones, she'll be here any minute. Come here I'm going to tie your hand to your ankle to simulate an injury." He raises an eyebrow but walks over to me like i asked and doesn't even complain as i secure his left wrist to his right ankle. "There that should add some reality to the scenario. Ah there she is, Sakura stop creeping around the window. You have 10 min to get Sasuke to a defensible location before i come looking for you, when that 10 min is up you have to guard Sasuke for a half hour. Sasuke has received injury due to torture from the enemy, that is why he is bound like this. If you understand don't even bother replying just go."

As soon as I finished speaking Sakura slings Sasuke's free arm over her shoulders and leaps away to hide, I wonder where she'll take him. I won't actively search for them even with my sensing ability until after the 10 min are up. I sit down in the middle of the road in the Uchiha district that had been turned into a makeshift training field, humming an old song to myself one of my actual favorites growing up. It wasn't too heavy, just simply emotional, or at least it always was for me. Closing my eyes and losing myself in the moment i allow all else to fade away for just a moment i can pretend i'm back in my house listening to music my dog laying at my feet as i play my playstation, for a moment i can pretend i'm home.

_**Circle by Slipknot**_

_**Give me the dust of my father  
**__**Stand on the face of the ancients  
**__**Bare the secret flesh of time itself**_

_**Follow me (follow me)  
**__**I've come so far i'm behind again  
**__**Follow me (follow me)  
**__**Wish so hard i'm there again  
**__**Follow me (follow me)  
**__**Follow me (follow me)**_

_**All that i wanted the dreams i had before  
**__**All that i needed i've never needed more  
**__**All my questions are answers to my sins  
**__**All of my endings waiting to begin**_

_**I know the way that i falter  
**__**Can't be afraid of my patience  
**__**There's a sacred place where Razel keeps safe**_

_**Follow me (follow me)  
**__**I've seen so much i'm behind again  
**__**Follow mw (follow me)  
**__**I feel so bad i'm in love again  
**__**Follow me (follow me)**_

_**All that i wanted the dreams i had before  
**__**All that i needed i've never needed more  
**__**All of my questions are answers to my sins  
**__**All of my endings waiting to begin**_

My eyes snap open not because of the ending of the song or even because the time is up because it wasn't. Someone just came into the district, and they were heading for Sasuke and Sakura fast, throwing caution to the wind i summon as many clones as i could, just under 300, and charge in their direction. Neither of them are sensors, bursting through the clearing i slide a kunai through the ninja wire holding Sasuke in such a vulnerable state, "Were you expecting company today Sasuke, it ain't nice to not inform your guests who all is coming over. Change of plans, thus could very well be a hostile or maybe it's an anbu too fetch you for Jiji but i doubt that. Formation Alpha sound good to you?"

"Those formations were made with teamwork between me, Shikamaru and Choji in mind Naruto, i don't know if they will work the same if they aren't around." he says with his sharingan coming out full force, in that split moment i release a breath i hadn't known i held in, there was none of his chakra present within Sakura, he must not have begun the genjutsu then.

"It's simple really, Sakura will stand in for Shika, she is almost as smart as him anyway… well maybe not but she is smarter than the two of us and has good aim so that will have to do. While I will stand in for Choji, up close combat is kinda my speciality remember Sasuke. Just watch my back and we'll get through this, ready cause they are here?" just as i finish speaking a man drops down in front of us and just then i recognize the chakra signature, "Goddammit you blasted pervert what have i told you about sneaking up on me while suppressing your chakra, we could have attacked you, and then we all would have been hospitalized is that what gets your jollies off beating up kids huh?"

Jiraiya just raises an eyebrow at us and then promptly flicks my forehead sending me flying away from the others, "disrespectful twirp, ah well he is lovable in his own way. Anywho i was coming by to let you know that i am going on mission i'll be out of the land of fire for quite a while so i'm not going to be here for your birthday brat, now get up and come over here so i can give you your present. I didn't hit you that hard stop being so dramatic." he quickly catches my fist before it could even come close to his face, he wasn't even straining from the fact i was empowering myself with Kurama's chakra. Cutting off the chakra flow as he tosses me backwards, "you're getting better with that brat, who knows maybe you'll have it mastered by the time i get back. Catch." he tosses me a book, unlike any i've seen it was huge.

"What is this?" I ask as i struggle to catch the damn thing, i look in and immediately regret it for the most part, it just made my head hurt.

"That notebook was your parents, it has everything they know of Fuinjutsu within. I've added some things that I've figured out since they passed but I would say that 90% of that book well that's just your parent's kiddo. I'll see you when I get back kid, keep training and if you need me for anything go to sensei he knows how to get in contact with me." He gets down on one knee and hugs me before he smiles at Sasuke and ruffles his hair, then he stands and disappears like he was never there.

Now i had been taught the slightest bit of Fuinjutsu by Jiraiya already mostly because of how useful it would prove to be in the future but also and more importantly because that was my best friends Dillon's favorite aspect of Naruto.I mean don't get me wrong he liked all the other stuff too but the idea that Fuinjutsu could do damn near anything given you don't fuck up the formula and well he kinda went off the deep end researching the lore behind it and shit. Since i was here i might as well learn something that is damn near busted, even if it never made much sense to my mind, it was my weird way of honoring Dillon.

"That was Jiraiya of the Sannin, how do you know one of the Sannin?" I turn around and see Sakura in what could only be described as pure shock. 'Ah crap now I gotta explain shit… I hate explanations.'

"Why don't you use that brain of yours and figure this one out, he gave me a birthday present and spoke about my parents a lot. Clue you in yet?" I speak while sliding my new book away in one of my jacket's pockets. Looking back up at her I see a thoughtful look on her face, her eyes half lidded like she was nearly asleep.

"Is he a relative of yours? No everyone in the village would know if that were the case. A family friend then, but that doesn't explain him coming to see you before leaving." I grin at how close she came to the truth right there.

"He is my godfather Sakura, and what do you mean the whole village would know if we were related. Only a couple people in the village know who my parents are outside of the Hokage and I." I smirk as her face scrunches up it's kinda adorable, in like a kid sister way.

"Well your parents probably weren't as well known as Jiraiya of the Sannin. Not like it really matters who important could they be?" Oh i guess i made her mad after i disproved her thoughts.

Before i could say anything laughter to my left cut me off, "If you only knew then you would never think again that Jiraiya is better known. Are you gonna tell her Naruto?" I look over at Sasuke but what i was gonna say gets cut off when i see the look in his eyes. He was asking if i would tell her the whole truth, giving my head a near imperceptible shake, before looking at Sakura with a rueful smile.

"Follow me Sakura, you may not believe me but what i'm going to tell you is the truth. My Parents had a lot of enemies because of their actions and their fame, that's why my connection to them is an S ranked secret. Which only myself and the Hokage have clearance to tell people. What that means is not only well no one believe you if you repeat what I say, but you'll also be imprisoned for treason. So don't tell anyone ok?" With all that I walk away heading for a nearby training field, one that Kakashi frequented, Training ground 7. But more importantly the memorial stone located there.

"Thus stone has the names of heroes who sacrificed their lives for the leaf village. My parents died the night the Kyuubi attacked, the night i was born." My fingers trace over their names, "Kushina Uzumaki, my mother had been the previous jinchuuriki of the nine tails. The seal weakened during her labor and the Kyuubi escaped, my dad, Minato Namikaze defeated the nine tails by sealing it away in a new jinchuuriki… Me, so still think Jiraiya is better known than The Yellow Flash and The Red Hot Habanero?" I smirk at the dumbfounded look on Sakura's face, like she can't believe it.

"What is a jinchuuriki?"

**AAAAAAAAAND CUT!**

**AN: sorry this took so long guys i know i promised to get one out in October and here it is February of the new year, i'm so sorry. But here's hoping that 2020 is a better year for me mentally and creatively, anyway i hope all of you enjoyed and if you have any questions know that you can PM me but i won't give away any spoilers. Well i'll catch you all later DATHYPPIE IS OUT PEACE.**


End file.
